The End
by GoldenRose29
Summary: After season two ended we are left with so many questions. What happened to Ethan, Benny, and Sarah? What happened to Stern? Why was Anastasia so insistent on getting Rory and Erica out of danger? What does Jesse want now that he's back in White Chapel? All those questions will be answered. Because it is now The End.
1. Aftershock

Chapter One: Aftershock

"It is done," Anastasia said after the purple light had exploded over the town. Erica watched sadly, hoping that Sarah wasn't down there. Rory turned to her.

"Nice explosion," he said with a grin, but then he remembered his friends. "Ethan and Benny will be sad if they missed that."

Rory and Erica exchanged glances. Something passed between them, a shared worry over their friends. Anastasia looked at them and gestured to the sky. Together, the three of them jumped up and flew into the night.

* * *

Ethan groggily sat up and moaned. He was lying on a landing of one the staircases in the Vampire Council's mansion. Pain filled is body and his head ached. He looked to his right and saw Benny sitting up.

"Dude, what happened?" Benny moaned.

"I think Stern did," Ethan answered and sat up.

He looked to his left and fear staked his heart. Sarah was lying on the ground, pale and sickly. Jesse was collapsed a little ways down the stairs. Ethan leaned over and grabbed Sarah's wrist. "Oh no, she doesn't have a pulse."

"Dude," Benny groaned as he stood up and stretched. "She never has a pulse. She's a _vampire_."

"Oh, right," Ethan sighed and relaxed a bit. "But why does she look like this?" He looked back at Jesse. The same sickly shade covered his skin as well. "Why do they both look like this?"

"Maybe it had something to do with the Lucifractor," Benny suggested.

"That would explain why we're not effected," Ethan said, catching on. But then he remembered something. "Stern."

Benny nodded and both boys raced up the stairs, down the hall, and into the Collar. All the flames had died and it was pitch black.

"Lux," Benny whispered and a beam of light shone from his hand like his own personal flashlight. Benny sighed in relief. "Last time I tried that spell I burnt a hole in my pants."

"Benny, look," Ethan said and directed his attention to a pile of ash behind a podium. On top were shards of purple glass. "Stern couldn't handle the power. He disintegrated. I think the explosion was caused by the Lucifractor breaking. It released a wave of power but wasn't strong enough to kill vampires."

"So Stern's gone?" Benny asked. Ethan nodded. "And Sarah and Jesse are in some weird vampire kind of coma thing?" Ethan nodded again. "How do we fix it?"

"Why are you asking me?" Ethan cried and stood up.

"Cause you're the one who has the ideas!" Benny said, standing up as well.

"Wait a minute," Ethan mumbled, thinking hard. "The library!"

"Dude, I don't think a library is gonna fix Sarah," Benny laughed. Ethan shook his head at his friend.

"No, not the library, the books. The Vampire Council has tons of ancient books. Maybe one of them has the answer," Ethan suggested and dashed out the door.

He found a spiral staircase and climbed around and around. He could hear Benny breathing heavily behind him. When Ethan reached the top it took him a moment to realize that this was the right room. Many of the books were gone, others littered the floor. The cupboards that covered the walls had their doors thrown open and the tea on Anastasia's desk was cold.

"Whoa," Benny said as he entered the room. "What happened in here?"

"The Vampire Council. They must have taken what they thought was most valuable and left," Ethan replied and began to read the spins of the books still on the shelves. "There's got to be something. Help me look!"

"Fine," Benny groaned. "But I doubt you're gonna find anything." Ethan glared and tried to squash his doubts. There had to be something. Something that could save Sarah. He had to save her. She would do the same for him. She already had.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Erica asked as Anastasia lead her and Rory down a path in some woods.

"Back to Whitechapel," she answered and began to walk faster.

"Why? I thought everyone was freaked out because of the marble thing," Rory wondered as he pounced on a squirrel. Erica gave him a look. Rory let the squirrel go.

"The Lucifractor has been destroyed. That is what caused the blast," Anastasia explained.

"How?" Rory asked.

"I am unsure. But we are going to the mansion to make certain it is safe for the rest of the council," she replied briskly, tired of the questions.

"So why are you taking us?" Erica asked in a bored town, hissing at a stray cat who was wandering to closely.

"Because I need guards," Anastasia answered a little too quickly. She was hiding something.

"But you have other guards. And why were we the ones who followed you out into the forest. Don't you have other vampires, older vampires, to do stuff for you?" Erica complained. Anastasia whirled around, her eyes a gleaming color of gold.

"You are my guards. Don't ask questions," she instructed then continued down the path. Erica and Rory's faces were blank, their eyes a matching shade of gold, as they fell in step with the short vampire.

"Yes," they whispered lazily.

* * *

"Dude!" Benny yelled as he rifled through Anastasia's desk. They had been searching an hour, but to Ethan it felt like longer. He kept remembering Sarah's unconscious form laying on the stairs and was spurred on to search faster.

"What?" Ethan sighed as he walked over to his friend.

"Check this out. Little Miss. Fang Thang has a secret stash of candy in her bottom drawer," Benny cried happily and shoved three pieces of chocolate in his face.

Ethan rolled his eyes and began to walk away when he noticed something laying beneath the bags of marshmallows and gummy bears. He reached in and pulled out a thin book with what looked a golden compass on the black cover.

"Oh, hey, I know what that is," Benny said around all the sweets in his mouth. He swallowed. "That's the symbol for locator spells."

"Really?" Ethan mumbled and flipped the book open. Names were at the top of each page, above a bunch of information. Ethan skimmed it and realized that it was similar to a book of records. He continued to turn the pages until he got to one near the end. "Sarah Fox."

"Why is there a page about Sarah?" Benny wondered. "Oh sweet, double stuffed Oreos!"

"I think this book keeps track of all the vampires in Whitechapel," Ethan said and looked down Sarah's page. A list of what she had been accused or brought in for was beneath the basic information. But at the bottom of the page was a black ink frame, like one around a picture. When Ethan looked at it, color began to bleed onto the paper until an image appeared. In it, Sarah was lying on the stairs of the Vampire Council mansion, unconscious and sickly looking, just like in real life.

"Hey, that's where Sarah is now!" Benny laughed as he looked at the image.

"That's impossible, vampires don't show up in pictures," Ethan protested.

"Wait, the symbol on the cover is the symbol for locator spells," Benny said as he licked Oreo dust from his fingers.

"So I bet this book can show the location of all vampires in Whitechapel!" Ethan cried in realization and began flipping through the book again. In all the images all the vampires were laying somewhere unconscious and sickly looking. "Benny, I think the explosion effected every vampire in town."

"So?" Benny said and shrugged.

"So they're vulnerable and at risk," Ethan explained and looked at his friend. Benny's face fell when he realized his friend's idea.

"No, don't say it. Please don't say it," he groaned.

"We have to help them," Ethan said and stood up. "They can't be on the streets, people will see them and take them to hospitals. And then they'll wonder why's there's a bunch of bodies on the streets with no pulses."

"Fine. But I wanna drive!" Benny declared.

"No way! You don't even have your permit," Ethan told him and they headed out. On the way down stairs they passed Sarah and Jesse. Ethan touched her hand, hoping for a vision, for answers. Nothing. He sighed. Ethan knew she wasn't dead because she hadn't disintegrated. But what if he failed? What if Sarah was dying?


	2. Nothing and Something

Chapter Two: Nothing and Something

"There's another one on Baker Street," Ethan said as he looked at another picture in the book. "I can tell because she's next to the post office."

"Oh man, I hope we can save that one," Benny said as he leaned over and looked at the picture of the pale red headed girl lying in a patch of grass. "She's hot." Ethan rolled his eyes.

"The book says her name is Eleanor Herr. I think she's the last one," Ethan said as he snapped the thin volume shut then drove the car back to the road.

"Good, because the back seats are packed," Benny said as he looked behind him. Ten unconscious vampires were piled in the back seats, all lying on top of each other. "I guess these are all the ones who didn't get the message to leave town."

Ethan drove, perhaps a little recklessly, to the post office and came to a screeching halt. Benny bounded out and walked through the bushes. Lying in the grass was the red head from the book, just as pale and sickly as the others.

"Hello Eleanor," Benny purred and scooped her up.

"Just get her in the car," Ethan groaned and opened the back door. Benny carefully laid her on top of the dog pile then got in the passenger seat. Ethan climbed back into the driver's seat and they took off.

"Where are we taking them?" Benny asked.

"Where Sarah is. The Vampire Council mansion," Ethan replied and turned hard right, nearly hitting a dog.

"Dude, careful!" Benny yelled as he hung onto the dash. "I do not want my last act on this planet to be picking up unconscious vampires with you!"

* * *

"This is impossible!" Benny yelled as he slammed a book shut. Ethan and he were sitting in the vampire library again, surrounded by all the unconscious vampires. They had been searching through the books and had finally reached the last volume. "There is nothing in this entire library that can tell us how to fix the vampires!"

"Maybe it's in the next book," Ethan said and went back to the shelves. But all the books were in the 'read'pile. Everything had been scoured. They had exhausted every resource. "There has to be something!"

"Face it, Ethan. There's nothing. And even if there was, the Vampire Council took it," Benny insisted.

Ethan begun pacing. There had to be something! Something to save Sarah, something to bring her back, wake her up. But as Ethan looked at the bare shelves he was forced to admit that there was nothing. Nothing to read, nothing to tell him what to do, just nothing. Suddenly, an idea struck him.

"Your house!" Ethan cried and ran over to Benny. "Your grandma has all sorts of stuff, like spell books and potions. Maybe she can figure out what to do!"

"Grandma's probably still sleeping off Stern's magic," Benny said. Ethan sighed, disappointed. But it was his only lead.

"That doesn't mean we can't go there and look ourselves," Ethan suggested. Benny rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he sighed. Ethan nodded and ran out the door. Benny sighed and followed his friend out the door, down to their waiting car.

* * *

"Erica, why are we following her again?" Rory asked the blonde as they walked down a large hill.

"I thought it was your idea," she whispered back. Erica looked ahead to make sure Anastasia was out of earshot before voicing her fears. "I think she's been putting us in trances."

"Why?" Rory asked, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Would you shut up!" Erica hissed and smacked his arm. Rory winced and hissed, fangs extended. Erica mimicked him.

"You two are such children," Anastasia called over her shoulder. They both jumped. "You know I can hear you, right?" She turned around to face them, hands on little hip, expression angry. Erica gulped but didn't show her fear. She never did.

"So you know that we know about what you've been doing," Erica smartly replied, full of sass.

"Yeah!" Rory added in then whispered to Erica, "I felt like I needed to interject." Erica rolled her eyes.

"Why us? Why would you go to all that trouble to get us to follow you?" Erica demanded.

"It was the only way to ensure you two would be safe," Anastasia answered, then gasped, as if she didn't want that to slip out.

"Why us? Me I can understand, but him," Erica said, gesturing to Rory, who looked offended.

"It doesn't matter. Come, we must ensure the safety of the mansion and the other vampires," Anastasia said and turned to go.

"We're not going anywhere until you explain," Erica protested, flipping her hair. Anastasia turned back around, eyes yellow, fangs extended, her anger clear.

"You will come with me now or-"

"Or what?" Rory demanded. Erica blinked in surprise. Normally she was the one who did the butt kicking. "You can't put us in a trance because we know what you're doing. We'll fight it."

"Rory's right," Erica declared, forcing herself to admit it. "You can't make us do anything. And we won't come with you until you tell us why you were so desperate to get us out of Whitechapel."

"I hate you," Anastasia told Rory, her words accompanied by a glare. Then she sighed and thought for a moment. Her eyes returned to normal and her fangs disappeared. "Fine. You two are my great niece and nephew."


	3. Answers

Chapter Three: Answers

"Are you sure she's going to be okay?" Benny asked Ethan as he looked at the limp form of his grandmother.

Before they had come to his house they had swung by Ethan's place to pick up Benny's grandma, Evelyn. She was still in sort of a sleeping state but her eyes were open, unseeing. Benny had lain her on the couch in the basement where they kept all their magic things.

Now that he saw her again, worry was beginning to creep into his heart. Despite how strict she was she was the only family Benny had. His parents had died in a car accident when he was ten and now it was just him and grandma.

"I'm sure she's going to be fine. She told me she would," Ethan sighed as he flipped through the books filling the long shelves in the basement.

"She told she would be fine when you were in her mind?" Benny asked in disbelief. Ethan didn't answer. He was too busy trying to save Sarah. "Maybe if we fix my grandma first she can help us wake up the vampires."

"Maybe…," Ethan replied, not really listening.

"Great, glad you agree," Benny mumbled and flipped through his grandma's main spell book. "Let's see, Remedy for Boils, Army of Falcons, Fur Solution. Aha! Energy Boost!"

"Benny, help me look," Ethan told his friend. Benny glared at him before he pulled out a cauldron and began mixing ingredients.

"Drift wood, werewolf fur, ghost's breath, sheep's liver," he mumbled as he threw things into the bubbling concoction. Ethan slammed his book in frustration and, for the first time, noticed what Benny was doing.

"What is that?" he asked and sniffed the fumes. "Bleh, smells awful. Are you sure you're doing it right?"

"Yes," Benny grumbled. "I think."

"What is it?" Ethan repeated himself.

"An energy potion for grandma. I figured if she wakes up then she can help us," Benny explained. Ethan rolled his eyes and picked another book to scour.

Benny stirred his mixture three times and hovered his hands over it. "Creare navitas!" The liquid glowed blue for a moment before dimming. Benny giggled in triumph, scooped up some with a cup, and dribble in into his grandma's gapping mouth. Then he stood back and waited.

"I don't think you did it right," Ethan said as he grabbed another book.

"We'll see, we'll see," Benny mumbled back, not giving Ethan the pleasure of seeing the doubt on his face. Minutes passed. Nothing happened. Benny sighed and slumped in a chair.

Suddenly Evelyn jerked. Ethan and Benny both jumped. She jerked again, almost as if she was having a seizure. She jerked one more time then took a deep breath. Her eyes blinked and looked around wildly.

"Benny?" Evelyn gasped when she saw her grandson. He gave her a pathetic little wave.

"Hi grandma," he said in a very high voice.

"What did you do?" she groaned and stood up.

"Nothing!" Benny cried. "I just gave you an energy potion to wake you up." Evelyn looked surprised. Never had her grandson done something so well and thought out.

"Well, good job Benny," she said with a shocked smile. "Did you get everything sorted out with Stern?"

"Almost," Benny confessed nervously. Ethan, however, jumped up, ready for answers.

"Stern tried to absorb the magic from the Lucifractor but he disintegrated and the Lucifractor broke. It sent out a shock wave and all the vampires who were still in town are now unconscious. They look pale and sick, like they're in a coma," Ethan explained hurriedly.

Evelyn blinked, absorbing the information for a moment, before she walked over to her cabinet. She pulled out a needle and a box filled with glass vials. Ethan jumped and his knees shook. He hated needles.

"I think I have an idea of how to heal them," Evelyn told the boys then turned to her grandson. "Benny, can you grab a vial of the healing potion from the fridge." Benny nodded and dashed away. When he returned he had one vial of a green chunky liquid.

"So, grandma, what's the plan?" Benny asked as he sat down.

"Vampires get their energy from blood. But it is my hypothesis that they are all extremely weak and will need extra special blood to give them a jumpstart to regenerate and heal," Evelyn explained.

"Okay, take mine," Ethan said and pulled his sleeve up. But Benny's grandmother shook her head.

"No, Ethan. It has to be blood infused with magic," she told him. Benny frowned.

"Oh no," he said.

"It has to be Benny or I's blood," Evelyn said.

"Oh no," Benny said again.

"How many vampires are unconscious?" she asked Ethan.

"Oh no," Benny groaned and looked to the ceiling, wondering 'why him?'

"Thirteen," he answered.

"I'll need you, Ethan, to take a pint from me," Evelyn continued as if Benny hadn't said anything. He glared at his grandma.

"Uh, no, grandma. You can't do that," Benny said.

"Benny, do not tell me what I can and cannot do," Evelyn responded with a sharp glare. But this time Benny did not back down.

"Take my blood. I've already given it to vampires. Plus, you're old, grandma," Benny offered and pulled up his sleeve. His grandmother's eye hardened a touch before they softened and she smiled.

"You're very generous, Benny. Come, sit down, and I'll draw the blood," she said and Benny sat on a stool in front of a table.

Evelyn held his arm down and inserted the needle. Benny flinched slightly and Ethan looked away, lest he get even woozier. When all was said and done, Evelyn had thirteen vials filled to the brim. She handed them to Ethan.

"Here. Give these to the vampires and they should wake up within the hour," she told him. "Benny, drink the healing potion. It'll help." Benny nodded and chugged the green liquid.

"Thank you so much," Ethan told her. "You're a lifesaver."

"Literally," Benny said and shudder as the potion hit his stomach.

"Go. Save Sarah," Evelyn instructed them. They nodded and raced back to the car, ready to heal the bloodsuckers.

* * *

"What?" Erica and Rory yelled, looking at the short vampire in disbelief. Anastasia looked like she had just bitten a lemon.

"I am your great aunt. Both of yours," she told them.

"Does that mean we're related?" Erica demanded, gesturing to her and Rory.

"Yes. You two are siblings, brother and sister," Anastasia said simply.

"What?" they yelled again.

"Perhaps it is best if I start at the beginning," she mused.

"Yeah," Erica gasped. Rory nodded in agreement, his mouth hanging open. He kept looking at Erica with a strange expression on his face.

"Fine," Anastasia sighed and began her story. "When I was a young girl, I was bitten by a vampire. I was taken away and raised in England in a wonderful mansion. After some time I went out to find my family who thought me to be dead. I found my sister and, despite the laws forbidding it, approached her. I told her that I was still very much alive and that I was now a vampire. It took her awhile to accept it but she did. We became very close, as if I had never left, never been bitten.

"Years later, a magician attacked the mansion. I was the one to drain him of his blood and end his mortal life. His son found out what had happened and who had killed his father. The young man then sought out revenge. He could not hurt me, I was too powerful and protected. But he soon found out about my sister. He attacked her in her own home and began a horrible curse. I got there as he was casting it and I, just like his father, drained him dry.

"However, some of the curse was cast. The curse disabled my sister from having more than one child and it would be carried on by her descendants. But the curse would fade within a thousand years, and her descendants would be able to have more than one child. My sister denied my offer of seeing it for herself. She chose to remain mortal.

"I then took it upon myself to watch over her descendants and see that the curse was lifted. I followed every single one, from birth until death, always watching over, always following. I followed when they moved to America. I followed when your great-grandmother moved to Whitechapel and when your mother moved across town."

"Our mother?" Erica interrupted. Rory shushed her, biting his nails in boyish excitement.

"Yes," Anastasia continued. "Her name was Kate York. She had blond hair and brown eyes and was a fool. She was a teenager when she got pregnant with you, Erica. Kate dropped out of high school and moved into a homeless shelter.

"I came to visit her one night and told her who I was. I couldn't stand the thought of my sister's descendant living in a homeless shelter, afraid, with a child on the way. I bought her a house in a nice neighborhood and a car and everything she needed. Kate went out, got a job, had you, Erica, found a husband, had you, Rory, and was on the road to success. The curse had been lifted and I was overjoyed.

"But one day Kate and her husband were driving home one night after a date when they hit an icy patch on the road and crashed. I was not there to prevent it. I feared that all of you had died, that sister's legacy was gone. But then I found her two children who were being babysat at her house. I took her youngest, you, Rory, and I gave to a young couple who couldn't have children. I sent you, Erica to an older couple who never had the time to have children. My hope was that one day you would be ready for the truth.

"And then you became vampires and I realized how very much like your father you are, Rory, and how very much like my sister you are, Erica. I was able to watch you much more easily and that is why I made sure you were safe. I promised my sister I would. And I planned to tell you all this once you were _much_ more mature," Anastasia finished.

Erica and Rory stood in silence for a few moments, afraid to look at each other. Then Rory glanced up at Erica, his sister.

"Guess that's why you were never charmed by me," he said and gave a half laugh. Erica was still reeling.

"No way," she mumbled angrily. "No way, no way, no way."

"I'm surprised you never suspected. I mean, you two look very much alike. Now that you know the truth we must continue. We have to get to the mansion and ensure its safety," Anastasia told them and began to walk away Rory looked at Erica who was currently shaking her head and gagging.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked his sister. Then he shook his head. That word sounded weird attached to Erica. He had liked her for so long but something always held him back. Mostly her. But also the knowledge that it would never work. And here was the reason. Erica was his big sister.

"No!" Erica cried out and gagged again. "My brain keeps dragging up all the memories of you flirting with me! Ew, I let you kiss me!"

"Er, sorry," Rory said, trying to appear apologetic. But, in his defense, he hadn't known that they were related. Plus she was really hot. "I didn't know." Erica rolled her eyes.

"Duh, of course you didn't," she said and began to follow the elder vampire, their great-aunt. "Let's go. We can talk about this later." Rory nodded in agreement and stumbled after her, his sister. Man, that word sounded funny in his head!


	4. Awakening

Chapter Four: Awakening

"Alright, let's do this!" Ethan said as he looked at the unconscious vampires all lying in the library. Most of them were even sicklier looking. Green colored their skin and they all seemed too thin.

Ethan walked up to Sarah who was laying on top of a table, her limbs positioned so it looked as if she were sleeping. Ethan touched her hand, trying to enter her mind. But nothing happened. It was as Sarah's mind was frozen, not moving, sleeping. Ethan sighed and uncorked a vial. "I hope this works," he murmured to himself. Benny watched from a safe distance.

"Stop!" a voice suddenly yelled. Anastasia came storming through the door, followed closely by Erica and Rory. Ethan jumped and Benny froze, terrified. They thought that the Vampire Council had fled, never to be heard from again. "What are you doing?"

"What happened to Sarah?" Erica demanded, taking her best friend's laying on a table, looking as if she was about to die. Erica's fangs descended in anger.

"Hey, did you guys see the explosion?" Rory asked, jumping on the balls of his feet, silently thanking the vampire gods that his two best friends were alive.

"What happened?" Anastasia demanded, her fangs flashing in the fading sun shining in through the windows. Ethan swallowed and stood up a little straighter.

"Stern was disintegrated because he tried to absorb the Lucifractor's power. The Lucifractor broke and released a burst of energy that rendered all the vampires in this state," Ethan explained, his voice cracking slightly out of fear.

"What is in that vile?" Anastasia asked, gesturing to the uncorked one in Ethan's hand.

"Blood," Benny said, feeling as though he needed to contribute. "My blood. The magic in my blood should jumpstart the vampire healing process."

"Well," Anastasia sighed as she took all the information in. "The mansion is safe?" Ethan nodded. "Good. The Council can return. I will go use the Collar to contact them." She turned to leave.

"What about the other vampires," Benny asked. Anastasia turned back around, frustrated.

"You can take that one," she sneered, pointing at Jesse, "away from here. He is banished. Heal the others then leave. When they wake up they will most likely be hungry. I'd hate to see you die after going to all this trouble to save them." Then she left.

"Alright, let's get going!" Benny cried and began to pull out vials from his bag.

"Hey, where were you guys?" Ethan asked Erica and Rory. They both flushed.

"Anastasia put us in a trance and made us leave," Rory explained.

"Why?" Benny wondered. "It's not like she likes you or anything."

"She's our great-aunt!" Rory exclaimed. Erica punched him. "Ow!"

"What? Your great-aunt is Anastasia?" Benny laughed.

" _Our_ great-aunt. Me and Erica are siblings," Rory said. Erica punched him again. "Ow! Stop that!"

"Siblings?" Ethan gaped, mouth hanging open. Benny just stared for a moment.

"We'll explain later. We have to go before the Vampire Council gets here," Erica insisted and picked up Sarah. "Come on!"

Benny looked at Ethan and Ethan looked at Benny. Then they emptied a vial into each of the vampires' mouths. As soon as the blood hit their tongue they instantly began to look better. Ethan smiled to himself, then he and Benny hoisted up Jesse and went to their car. On the way down, they passed Anastasia.

"Ethan. Benny," she called after them. They turned, fearing for their blood. "Thank you." Then she turned and ran back to the Vampire Council's meeting room. The boys stood there for a moment before they continued down stairs, to their car and to Ethan's house so they could finally save Sarah.

* * *

"And mom and dad won't hear about this?" Ethan asked his little sister as he handed her twenty bucks while Benny, Erica, and Rory brought in Jesse and Sarah.

"Not from me," Jane assured her brother and smirked. Ethan shook his head as she retreated to her room to play _Dance, Dance Revolution_. He then turned to the living room.

Sarah was lying on his couch while Erica stood over her, worry evident on her face. Jesse was lying on the floor while Benny gave him a solid kick in the shin. Ethan rolled his eyes and pulled out the last two vials. Then he walked over to Sarah.

With the steadiness to of a surgeon, he opened her mouth slightly and poured in the crimson liquid. As soon as it touched her tongue, her skin began to gain color and her body relaxed. Ethan sighed in relief. She'd be all right. He was sure of it.

"Do we really have to help him?" Benny wondered as he looked down at Jesse's limp body. A number of fresh bruises littered his limbs and Benny was massaging a sore toe. Ethan shook his head at his friend's antics.

"Yes. He helped us so we have to help him," Ethan said and poured Benny's blood into Jesse's mouth.

"I'm just saying, he wanted to take me out," Benny complained and went to make himself a sandwich.

"I wouldn't mind if he had," Erica sighed and flipped her hair. "Do you guys have anything to eat?"

"Ooh, like a puppy?" Rory asked, excitedly.

"No!" Ethan cried, disgusted. "Ew, that's sick and wrong! Do you guys actually do that?"

"No," Rory laughed. "Got ya!" Erica rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Well I'm starving. I'm going to grab a bite," she declared and left the house. Benny reentered the living room with his ham and pickle sandwich.

"So," he said to Rory as he sat down on one of Ethan's chairs. "You and Erica?"

"Yeah, it's really weird. But we forced Anastasia to tell us the truth and boy did we get it!" Rory laughed as he sat on the coffee table.

"That must be weird," Benny said. Rory nodded.

"I think Erica's taking it worse though. Me, I always knew there was something stopping us from being together. I mean, I liked her, but it was never serious. I think it was just physical attraction and the challenge of winning her over," Rory explained.

"Wow," Ethan sighed. Rory nodded. Benny licked the pickle juice off his fingers and leaned forward.

"So, what do you guys want to do until the vamps wake up?" he asked his friends. They all grinned. When Erica returned from her snack she found them all playing video games in Ethan's room while eating marshmallows and Cheetos.

* * *

Ethan didn't get it. Jesse had woken up thirty minutes after they had given him the blood. Benny was now trying to explain to him that he had to leave Whitechapel, upstairs in Ethan's room. But Ethan was in the living room. Watching Sarah. He didn't get it. It had been two hours since he gave her Benny's blood. She looked fine, great in fact, like she was sleeping. But she hadn't moved and Ethan didn't know why. He kept trying to get a vision by touching her but nothing happened, so he just ended up stroking her hair, waiting for something, anything. But nothing ever happened.

* * *

Sarah moaned and turned to her left. Then she fell off the couch and hit a hard wood floor. She heard someone mumble, "Oh shoot," before she was lifted back onto the couch. Someone was holding her hand, stroking her hair. It was nice. To just lay here in a fog and not worry about anything. Not about Jesse, or Benny, or Stern, or the Lucifractor, or Ethan…

Ethan! Her eyelids flung open and met his eyes. Ethan was kneeling on the ground, holding her hand, stroking her hair. As soon as he saw she was awake, though, he stopped. He pulled away.

"Sorry Sarah, I was just, um, uh," he stuttered and ran his hand through his hair. Sarah smiled. He was safe. They were safe. She reached out and grabbed his hand. Ethan fell silent, looking at their joined hands in amazement.

"I had fun on our second date. It was much more our speed," she croaked out and smiled. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too," Ethan gasped in relief. "Uh, I meant that I'm glad that you're okay. Not that I'm not glad that I'm okay, it's just that, well, um."

"Ethan," Sarah laughed as she interrupted him. He shut up and hesitantly looked at her.

"Yeah?" he whispered, as though afraid of ruining the moment, if this was a moment. He feared he kept ruining it, kept saying the wrong thing.

Sarah smiled and leaned forward. She pressed her lips against his cheek and Ethan froze. "Shut up."

"Uh," Ethan said dumbly, his skin the color of a tomato. She laughed and stood up.

"What happened?" Sarah asked

"Long story," Ethan sighed and stood as well. Benny came downstairs and looked at Ethan.

"Jesse wants to talk to you," he told him. Ethan nodded and looked at Sarah.

"You can tell me later," she said. "I think I need something to eat."

"Okay. I'll see you later?" Ethan asked, hoping.

"Yeah. Maybe we can go out for dinner. I like barbecue," Sarah told him and flew out the door. Benny raised his eyebrows at his best friend.

"Dude, what was that about?" Benny asked.

"I think me and Sarah are going on a date tonight," Ethan admitted.

"Dude!" Benny cried and high fived him. Ethan gave a small smile then went upstairs to talk to Jesse.


	5. Jesse's Request

Chapter Five: Jesse's Request

Jesse was standing in front of Ethan's window, looking out at the town, what had used to be _his_ town, while Erica and Rory watched him. They were having a hushed conversation about their newly discovered shared blood but they stopped when Ethan walked in.

"He says he wants to talk to you alone," Rory explained and stood.

"Be careful," Erica instructed him as she and Rory left the room. Ethan nodded in understanding, trying to hide his worry. Jesse still hadn't moved.

"What do you want?" Ethan demanded, glad that he sounded somewhat manly and intimidating. Jesse turned around. Ethan let out a small gasp. Jesse looked sad, heartbroken even.

"I need to confess something, Ethan," Jesse began. "I only contacted you because I knew you would need my help to stop Stern, because I knew you would let me back into Whitechapel. I couldn't have cared less if Stern destroyed all the vampires in the town. But I cared if he destroyed the town.

"What are you saying?" Ethan asked, fearing that he knew what Jesse wanted.

"I'm requesting a favor from you. I wish that you would speak to the council on my behalf, tell them what I did to help, and try to convince them to lift my banishment," Jesse said.

"Why?" Ethan asked before he could stop himself. But he was truly curious.

"This is the town I was born in. This is the town I was bit in. This is the town I grew up in. It's my home. I have nothing left. My flock is gone. The vampire community doesn't accept me," Jesse explained bitterly. "But I do have a house here. I had a life here once. I miss my town, my _home_.

"There's a reason vampires can't enter people's homes without permission. It's the place where people live and grow. It's their base, if you will. Surely you can understand this, Ethan," Jesse finished.

"Why me? Why didn't you ask Erica or Benny to do this?" Ethan demanded, forcing himself to remember all the evil Jesse had done.

"For the same reason I contacted you. You are logical and understanding. You do what's right and what's good," Jesse said. Ethan nodded, trying to take it all in. "I'll go. I'm renting an apartment in the next town over." He handed Ethan a piece of paper. "That has my address on it, if you ever want to contact me again." Jesse opened Ethan's window and crouched, ready to fly out.

"Wait!" Ethan called. Jesse paused, looking over his shoulder. "That's all you wanted. A chance to try and convince me to plead your case to Vampire Council."

"Don't look so shocked Ethan," Jesse said with a sad laugh. "I'm not all bad." Then he jumped out and took off, flying through the moonlight sky.


	6. Epilogue

Chapter Six: Epilogue

"Thanks so much, Ethan," Jesse said as the two of them walked up the driveway that led to Jesse's house. He was finally returning to his own place, after a year of trying to convince the Vampire Council.

"It was no trouble. You deserve it. After all, you helped us defeat Stern," Ethan said and checked his watch. He was going to be late if Jesse walked even just a tad slower.

"Thanks," Jesse said as he unlocked the door. The furniture was the same as Ethan remembered it from that party he went to in freshman year. Boy, how things had changed.

"Remember, you can't turn anyone and you're not allowed to try and take over the town or anything crazy. The Vampire Council will be keeping a strict eye on you," Ethan reminded him. Jesse nodded as he walked around his house, memories overwhelming him. "Alright, so I guess that's everything." Jesse turned and looked at Ethan, still standing in the elegant doorway. He looked very sharp in his tux. He had grown up quite nicely.

"Get her lilies," Jesse told him. "She loves lilies."

"Thanks," Ethan sighed and smiled. Jesse and him and grown closer over the last year and they considered each other friends of a sort. "I should go."

"Have a nice night," Jesse said as Ethan left.

* * *

Ethan drove his car up to Sarah's house. She was already outside. Ethan waved and she walked towards the car. As she did, Ethan got to appreciate just how beautiful his girlfriend really was. Her black hair was curled and pulled up into a ponytail. A dark blue dress hugged her curves then dripped into a simple skirt with a slit up the side. Hanging over it was her red graduation gown. In her hands was her cap. Sarah climbed into her boyfriend's car and sighed.

"How are you doing?" Ethan asked her, a little worried.

"Fine," she said, sounding sad.

"I got you something," Ethan said suddenly and handed her three white lilies tied together with a red string. Sarah smiled as she took them.

"Thank you," she sighed and sniffed them. Then she smirked. "Jesse told you?"

"What? No," Ethan told her in his lying voice. Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

"Well, I don't care. Thank you," she said and laid them on the dash. Her hands were shaking.

"Sarah, how are you _really_ doing?" Ethan asked seriously. Sarah took a deep breath and looked out the window.

"I'm nervous, sad, excited, and so many other things. I've waited for this day since I was a kid but I don't think I want this time of my life to end," she confessed, her dark eyes filling with tears.

"But so many bad things happened."

"And so many _good_ things happened. I grew closer with Erica. I learned who I was and who I could be. I saved so many people. And I met you."

"Thanks."

"I'm just worried about the future," Sarah admitted. Ethan took her hand. After a year of going steady it still gave Ethan a rush to touch her hand.

"Don't worry about that. And, hey, you've got all eternity to figure it out," Ethan assured her, reaching up to wipe away a loose tear that had been making its way down her cheek. Sarah smiled gratefully and leaned closer. With no hesitation, Ethan closed their gap and touched his lips to hers. They both colored and broke away after a moment. Then Ethan pushed his foot onto the gas and they were off.

* * *

"You look hot," Rory told his sister, Erica, as she landed next him, in front of the school. She smiled and did a little spin, showing off her skin tight black strapless dress. Her red graduation gown billowed out and her cap was titled at a stylish angle. Despite their differences, Rory and Erica had become like real brothers and sisters over the year.

"And you need to lose the lightsaber tie pin," Erica replied, smirking. Rory stood up straighter.

"It defines me," he protested. Erica rolled her eyes and glanced at the doors. A girl was walking up to the school, probably to see her friends leave. When she saw Rory she gave a little squeak, smiled, and approached him.

"Hi Rory," Sunday Clovers said, full of joy. Her blonde hair was pulled back and her face shimmered with makeup She was wearing a pink dress with flowers on it and a silver chain with a lightsaber charm. "Ooh, I love your tie pin."

"Oh, thanks, Sunday. I like your necklace," Rory replied and smiled, totally oblivious. Erica rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"Well, uh, bye," Sunday said and skipped into the school, smiling.

"She's cute," Erica told Rory after she had left.

"Who, Sunday?" Rory wondered. Erica nodded.

"She likes you, by the way," she added. Rory reeled for a moment before looking after her.

"Really? How can you tell?" he gasped excitedly.

"I just can. Go talk to her," Erica instructed him and shoved him towards the doors. Rory nodded.

"Okay! Thanks Erica!" Rory called over his shoulder to his sister and ran after Sunday. Erica just shook her head in wonderment. How was she related to that? She turned around and smiled as Ethan and Sarah walked up to her. "Hey Sarah. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she told her best friend. Suddenly Benny ran up to the group. He was wearing jeans and a Star Trek sweatshirt.

"Hey guys!" he cried.

"Benny, what are you wearing?" Sarah demanded.

"Dork," Erica groaned and rolled her eyes.

"I didn't have time to put on my tux because I was finishing my invention. This!" Benny said triumphantly, holding out a small silver digital camera.

"Dude, hate to burst your bubble, but the camera's already been invented," Ethan said and patted his friend's shoulder. Benny shook his head.

"No, you guys don't get it," Benny insisted. "I used magic on this camera and some super cool technology and now it can take pictures of vampires!"

"Really?" Sarah gasped and yanked it out of his hands.

"Hey!" Benny cried, upset. He reached for it but Sarah swatted him away. "I've been working on it for months. I tested it on Rory yesterday. I thought we could use it tonight."

"This is awesome. Thank you Benny!" Sarah said and hugged him. Benny grinned and waggled his eyebrows at Ethan who just rolled his eyes. Rory suddenly came running back.

"Guys, guess what! Sunday Clovers asked me to dance with her at the graduation dance!" Rory declared.

"See. I was right," Erica said, patting him on the back.

"Well done, buddy," Benny said and fist bumped him.

"Do you guys think things are going to be different next year?" Sarah asked, looking up at the setting sun. Her words suddenly chilled the mood.

"Of course things are going to be different," Erica said.

"But that doesn't mean it won't be good," Ethan insisted, taking her hand in his. Sarah smiled at him softly. Then she noticed someone's parents walking into the school.

"Excuse me," she called out to them. They turned. "Would you mind taking a picture of us?" The man nodded and took the camera. The group huddled together and smiled.

"Say cheese," the man instructed. They all laughed and he snapped the picture then handed the camera back to Sarah. "Here you are, young lady."

"Thank you so much," she told him then the whole group huddled around the screen to look at the picture. Erica, Rory, and Sarah smiled. They were seeing themselves for the first time in two years. It was amazing.

"Hey, look!" Rory cried out, pointing at the screen. "It's us!"

"All of us," Sarah finished, smiling at herself on screen. Erica put her arm around her best friend and pulled her close. Then the five friends turned and walked down the path to their school together for the last time.


End file.
